


Pressing Play

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Magnus introduces Alec to porn for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Play

This could be a bad idea. Potentially. It was either the best idea Magnus had ever had, or the worst. Either way.

The Institute actually did have a computer Alec had told him, but it was in the main office, and it’s not like Shadowhunters had private computers. Maybe someday, but they tended to run about thirty years behind in the schedule of technological advancement. 

Magnus prided himself in at least attempting to stay up to date with technology. It was once much easier to do so, when it didn’t seem to catapult forward at this insane pace it was currently going at. Still, he’d learned to use a computer in the late 90’s and wasn’t too bad, for a centuries-old warlock. 

So, he’d invited Alec over, and put his laptop on the coffee table, and they were sitting beside each other on the sofa. 

“Alec,” Magnus began rather cautiously, “I know you know what this is, but I’m not sure you’ve ever seen it, exactly.”

“A computer?” Alec asked. “I’ve seen them. I told you, the Institute has one.”

“No, no, not the computer itself, but you know about the Internet, of course—”

“Yes.”

“So, then, I wanted to show you something and see if you’d like it.” 

Alec nodded, looking somewhat apprehensive. Shadowhunters were still suspicious of technology, even if they were young Shadowhunters. Magnus brought up the video he’d bookmarked for this occasion.

Alec’s eyes widened considerably and he leaned forward. “Is that—are you doing this intentionally?” he asked. “I mean—” he coughed. “This is, like, you can just find this? On the—the Internet?”

“Yes, Alexander. It’s quite easy.” He pressed play.

This one started out slower, kissing at first, but kissing that quickly turned into taking clothes off. Magnus carefully watched Alec’s reaction. He looked at once disbelieving and enthralled, like he couldn’t believe such a thing existed, and that it was there, and that it was like this. He was leaning forward and clutching at the knees of his pants and pursing his lips.

“Why are you showing me this, exactly?” he asked. 

“Do you not like it?” Magnus replied. “I can stop it if you’d like—” 

“No, no, no, I definitely…definitely like it,” Alec said in an exhale. The bottom in the video was currently riding the top and moaning. 

Alec clutched the fabric of his pants tighter. He had a pretty obvious boner. 

“I can tell you like it,” Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec blushed. He blushed often, which Magnus found incredibly adorable. 

The two actors had switched positions, the top now pounding into the bottom from behind. 

“How long is this?” Alec asked.

“Twenty-one minutes,” Magnus said. “If you want me to stop it—”

“No, no, there’s no need for that,” Alec replied quickly. “Twenty-one minutes,” he added appreciatively. They were about twelve minutes in now.

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec’s neck. “We could always try something they’re doing,” he whispered.

Alec nodded, turning and kissing him back. Porn was great, but nothing compared to the real thing, obviously. He kissed him with a new fierceness then, biting his lip and pushing him down on the sofa. 

Magnus raised his eyebrow. “Feeling aggressive?” he asked.

“No, I just—um,” he started. “I might want to try, like, riding you? If that’s okay?” He was blushing again and looked quite nervous.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, “That is so much _more_ than okay.” He sat up and kissed Alec again, squeezing his (awesome) ass. An awesome ass that would soon be on top of him. He couldn’t wait.

Magnus magicked the lube from the bedroom into his hand and set it on the coffee table. Alec was already undoing Magnus’s pants. The video was still playing, but neither of them was paying attention to it.

Alec just started licking at first, before taking his cock in his mouth and sucking, hard. 

“Alex— _ander_!” Magnus exclaimed, thrusting upward a little involuntarily out of surprise. Alec went a little slower after that, but alternated it with the sucking, making Magnus moan. He was a natural at this, really. 

He pulled off then and started undoing his own pants and boxers, kicking them off. Magnus turned him around and Alec let himself be turned. “What are—I thought we were—” he said once Magnus pushed his torso down. 

He licked along his hole and Alec grunted. “I don’t—want you to—” he started, probably having some weird ideas about angel purity, or something.

“You don’t want me to?” Magnus asked, redoubling his efforts. Alec moaned, arching his back. 

“Okay,” he panted. “Maybe I do want you to—a little.” He moaned again as Magnus kept going before saying “Okay, I think—think I’m good. I want you to fuck me now. Or I want to—anyway.” 

Magnus stopped. He spread some lube on Alec and himself and Alec slowly lowered himself down. “You feel so _good_ ,” he groaned.

“And you look so good on me like that,” Magnus replied. It was true: his slender yet muscular back, with its hard beauty, and the twining marks on it and his muscled arms. Also: that ass.

Alec started to move, moving up and down, throwing his head back with his hands on his legs. When he added in some squeezing and rolling of the hips, Magnus moaned. “Shit, Alec,” he said, wrapping himself around Alec’s torso. He felt warm and perfect, their bodies fitting together just right.

Alec started moving faster, and Magnus gripped him a bit harder without thinking, and rubbed Alec’s nipples. He could already feel himself getting close because Alec was somehow so damn _good_ at this and seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

Alec came first, though, spilling onto his stomach and chest. He’d stopped moving, lost in his own ecstasy, but Magnus kind of-really needed his release, so he flipped him over for just a minute and it only took a couple thrusts before he was coming too. 

They were both breathing hard when Magnus pulled out. “Those were some…good ideas in there,” Alec said after a minute. “Maybe sometime we can do this again?” 

“Oh, definitely,” Magnus said. He was all too willing to press play.


End file.
